This invention relates to an electrochromic display device using a display material of which colored state reversibly changes by heat and electric field.
In the field of various displays, development of so called flat displays is being carried out. For one of such displays, an electrochromic display device (ECD) using an electrochromic material as display material is proposed.
This electrochromic display device is a device utilizing a reversible color change occuring in solid or liquid by the application of voltage, and will be expected as a high quality display device because it is excellent in that it is easy to see as compared to a liquid crystal using a polarizing plate or for any other reason.
While, such an electrochromic display device has the above-mentioned merit, at is the present state this device has great problems that most of such devices exhibit coloring and decoloring in monochrome, thus full color display is difficult, and when an attempt is made to drive it using a simple X-Y matrix, non-selected points are colored because of the current type device, resulting in lowering of resolution, and the like.